


Everyone Lives In The Tower

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: One of the first fics I ever wrote was an "everyone lives in the tower" fic. time to get back to that. More rambling meta than true fic tbh but whatever. I own nothing. In rough order of the end credits, with a few additions because I said so.
Kudos: 1





	Everyone Lives In The Tower

**Jane Foster** :Generally when she's around, Jane stays in Thor's room. However, she does have her own on the same floor. Their bed is too big for just her when he's off planet, or out avenging. Also, he snores like crazy and there's only so much earplugs can do. If she's presenting the next day, she needs a good night's sleep. She spends a lot of her time in the astrolab Tony has built on the roof as well. There's a drawer of her favorite teas and coffees in the kitchen (which is a floor of its own). Darcy knows when to bring her which.

 **May Parker** :May actually found a new apartment in the city after the blip. However, when things with Happy finally did get serious (somewhat to Peter's chagrin) she moved in to his floor. She does a lot of yoga, and eventually takes over event-coordinating for the avengers. Speaking engagements, hospital visits, that side of things. One of the spare bedrooms on her and Happy's floor is her "home" office; she has another "regular" office further down in the tower.

 **Valkyrie** :Obviously, Valkyrie spends most of her time with her people. However, as Queen, she is expected at UN events fairly often and when she's in New York, she much prefers to stay at her floor in the tower than some hotel. When she has business in DC, she usually makes the trip up as well. The bar is always fully stocked, and she and Tony tend to get into loud debates over whiskey and rum. She also spends as much time as she can in the gym (also a floor unto itself) either sparring with Nat or working out on her own.

 **Darcy Lewis:** Darcy's room is on Valkyrie's floor. The two of them met in the aftermath of Endgame and hit it off like a house on fire. Darcy really wanted to be in the tower, but didn't need to be living with JaneAndThor; Valkyrie's floor had plenty of space. The decor is a weird mix of armor and band posters. She's still Jane's assistant, and she also spends time helping the other, her words, "Fricken Geniuses" when they're in research mode. She's sorta in charge of Steve, Thor, and Bucky's modern education, and she and the Maximoffs are also good friends. Her unofficial tower title is "the one who keeps everyone human"

 **Loki** :Surprisingly enough, Loki splits his time in approximately thirds between New Asgaard, New York, and god-knows-where. His floor in the tower is sumptuous in greens, golds, and blacks. He spends a fair amount of time with Jane, discussing the intersections of science and magic. Stephen Strange joins them whenever he can, as does Wanda Maximoff. Loki also got adopted by a cat who followed him home one day, black of course, and now he has a few.

 **Heimdall** : Heimdall spends the majority of his time at New Asgaard, but he does serve as their official ambassador to the UN. In that vein, he's in New York, either alone or with Valkyrie, often. He and Friday are pretty snippy with each other because even though they both know everything, one of them obviously has to know MORE of everything. Vision stays out of the whole thing. He enjoys chatting with Jane, and he and Gamora strike up a pretty solid friendship as well.

 **Sam Wilson:** Sam is another one who spends a lot of time in the gym. His living quarters include all of the machinery necessary to work on and upgrade his wings, and one of the large windows opens to allow him a quick exit when needed. His main contribution to the kitchen is everything necessary for smoothies and protein shakes. He and Rhodey spend a lot of time together. Sam starts his veteran support group back up in NYC on one of the lower tower floors. He's also happy to be living with so many current and former military members.

 **Bucky Barnes** :Bucky has a cryogenic chamber on his floor because honestly, the world is still just Too Much sometimes. He's one floor below Steve. He likes Darcy because she makes him laugh, he likes Nat because she's safe to be angry with. Bucky goes back to Wakanda pretty often, either to tinker with his arm, see friends, or just get away from the noise of the city. New York is still home though. He reads in central park a lot. His personal collection of books is one of the largest in the tower, and he's a frequent visitor to the main library floor.

 **T'challa:** T'challa obviously lives in Wakanda. That doesn't stop him from having a floor in the tower with a stupidly large bed. He's a king. He deserves it. He cooks traditional Wakandan food whenever he's around, and when he leaves there are tons of leftovers and the kitchen smells amazing for days. Tony offered him a workspace on his own floor, but he prefers to do his suit testing on the floor devoted to it (He, Peter Parker, and Tony are the most frequent users). He does, however, have a home office space, with walls covered in books. He and Bucky trade volumes pretty often.

 **Shuri:** One of the Wakandan Outreach's main centers is in New York, so Shuri is there several months a year. She and T'challa considered sharing a floor but eventually decided against it. Shuri's floor is a lot more brightly decorated than her brother's. She, Peter, and Harley spend a lot of time running around pranking everyone. Left to her own devices, Shuri can usually be found bouncing between R&D floors, though she tends to stay away from the magic research. She has a somewhat absurd collection of Nikes. She doesn't have a home office, preferring to do all of her work for the center on site.

 **Happy Hogan:** Happy is still head of security, so, like May, he has a "home" office on their floor and a "main" office further down in the tower. Their floor also has their own gym, which has Happy's heavy bags and May's yoga stuff. It was pretty sparse when he first moved in, just some generic art, but May has been adding more homey touches since she moved in. Happy is thrilled. He and Peter have been repairing their relationship, all pranking aside.

 **Okoye:** Okoye shares a floor with Nakia, technically. It is located one above T'challa's and two above Shuri's. A private elevator connects the three. There is a weapon storage room, though Okoye prefers to do most of her training in the main gym. She also never fails to avail herself of the weapons floor of R&D she and Shuri spend a lot of time there together when they're both in the tower. She has a soft spot for action movies and soccer, so there's a massive flatscreen in the living room. Instead of convincing T'challa to host the olympics, she's been gunning for the world cup.

 **Nakia:** Nakia sleeps in her room on her floor with Okoye when T'challa isn't in town. When he is, she bunks with him, often helping him cook. Like Heimdall, she is her people's UN representative. The two of them tend to split a cab or town car when they need to go to the same events, and they get along well. She and Shuri get along as well as ever. When Nakia has time outside of her UN duties, she often stops by the center to help out. Together, they've set up programs for the kids to get internships at Stark Industries and at the UN itself.

 **Rhodey** : Rhodey splits his time between the tower and DC. He's another person who spends a lot of time on the suit development floor, throwing ideas back and forth with Tony. Darcy once called him "most likely to be grumpy in the mornings," and it isn't a bad title. It takes a remarkable amount of coffee to get him functional, even on the days when he sleeps until noon. He drops by Sam's veteran support group often enough that he eventually starts his own similar program for current service members. He and Maria Rambeau are Definitely Not Flirting.

 **Stephen Strange:** Technically, Strange still lives at the sanctum sanctorum, several blocks away from the tower. In reality, his floor is in use more often than not. Much of the space in the Sanctum is devoted to overflow artifacts from London and Hong Kong, as well as new ones being discovered, which doesn't leave much room for actual living. Strange still keeps up with modern medical advancements; the journals get sent directly to his floor. He's helping to teach Wanda how to use her powers.

 **Wong** : Like Strange, Wong still has quarters at the Sanctum Santorum but, like Strange, they've mostly been taken over by various artifacts. Even more than Strange, he helps Wanda to figure her powers out, in large part because he's less likely to say something obnoxious that Wanda then feels the need to (only slightly) melt his brain for. Wong, being a librarian, is also a proud member of the tower book club. His contributions are usually various mythology interpretations. He's a good cook and has his own kitchen on his floor.

 **Christine Palmer** : Christine can most often be found on the tower's medical R&D floors, generally with Betty and Helen Cho. All three got along the minute they met. She has her own bedroom on Strange's floor, though she often just ends up sharing his. The two of them spend their evenings reading the medical journals he has delivered together. They're both awful cooks, so they generally end up either begging food off of Wong or going to the communal kitchen to see what they can rustle up. Christine and Pepper have a standing weekly coffee date.

 **Pietro Maximoff** : Pietro is a huge gamer, though Tony and Shuri had to modify some stuff about the games to keep up with his speed. He has a large flat screen set up, as well as a gaming computer. His closet is fairly small, though Wanda and Darcy have been trying to get him to expand his horizons as far a clothing goes. He and Clint still prank each other, though they team up on Shuri, Harley, and Peter. Loki plays for both sides. Pietro runs in Central Park, if he's there on a day Bucky is reading or Scott is working they'll grab a coffee or something together. Unlike his sister, he has no desire to go back to school.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Wanda and Vision share a floor. Like Wong, they are good cooks who have their own kitchen. Generally, they use that one if they're cooking for themselves, and the main kitchen if they're cooking for the tower. Wanda likes making what old Sokovian recipes she remembers, and Pietro is generally happy to help. In addition to her Avenging, Wanda is working on a doctorate degree. Her thesis is on interspacial magic use. Strange, Wong, and even Loki are usually around to help. Wanda and Cassie Lang both spend a LOT of time on the tower's main library floor. Darcy fawns nostalgically and brings coffee.

 **Vision:** Vision spends time with both Shuri and Tony, figuring out how to optimize himself. He generally doesn't bother wearing his "human" face around the tower, though he does out in public for anonymity's sake. He's a bit of a romantic, and always decorates his and Wanda's floor for Valentine's day. He reads with the other book nerds in the tower, along with helping build the main library. Vision also enjoys helping Pepper and Mantis to curate the Stark art collection.

 **Hope Van Dyne:** Hope spends a lot of time in the main gym; everyone gets out of the way when she and Natasha are sparring. She's become something of a mother figure to Wanda and Pietro, since Wanda and Cassie spend so much time together. Besides her and Scott's floor, she has an entire R&D floor to herself, continuing much of the work she stared at Pym Technologies. Shuri pops in sometimes; Hope and Scott's suits get worked on there, instead of on the main suit floor. Both her personal and work floors have fly-out windows. Sam and Hope occasionally race, with Rhodey joining in.

 **Scott Lang** : Scott has a habit of driving Happy nuts by working his way around all of his carefully planned security features until Hope tells him to cut it out. He spends a lot of time in central park with the ants, working on increasing his range and better distinguishing which ants are most helpful in which scenarios. Like Hope, he's become a bit of a parental figure to the Maximoffs since they've become so close with Cassie, and he's crazy proud of both Cassie and Wanda as they work towards their doctorates. He and Peter Quill are both Star Wars Nerds.

 **Cassie Lang** : Cassie has a dorm room, but her bedroom on Hope and Scott's floor of the tower is way more comfortable, and the Tower library is just as well stocked as the one at school. Her thesis is on the impact of the Avengers on pop culture, and vice versa. The range between Steve Rogers and Peter Parker is one of her main focuses. She brings Wanda and Pietro along to parties sometimes, with Darcy also participating. She kinda likes getting to play big sister to the other "kids" in the tower, from Peter and Harley on down to the Barton kids.

 **Peter Quill** : Peter and Gamora's floor is another one with an odd decorating scheme; some unholy mix of 80's movies posters and prized weaponry. When Peter's universal translator implant was discovered, Shuri set about replicating it, and it has served Heimdall and Nakia very well in their work at the UN. Peter helps Darcy with the 80's portion of Steve and Bucky's pop-culture-catch-up. He's been learning to play guitar, and he's getting pretty good with some help from Maria Hill.

 **Gamora** : Her and Peter's floor doesn't have its own gym, since she prefers to work out at the main gym. She and Bucky have fallen into a sparring partnership. Gamora tries to avoid fighting with Nebula (too many barely-healed wounds) but they will train together. Concerts have become one of her favorite things about earth. After she and Peter go to one, she usually has at least one song she wants him to learn to play. Occasionally, she helps Thor represent general otherworld-species at UN meetings, but diplomacy has never entirely been her forte. Gamora and Carol have a pretty solid friendship.

 **Drax:** In direct contrast to Gamora, Drax's floor is nearly all gym. He much prefers to work out on his own, without the sounds and smells of other people surrounding him. He finds the Museum of Natural History to be extremely fascinating. He has been learning to cook earth food, with help from Wanda and T'challa on their native dishes. He has a habit of wandering off into the city, eating something at random, and then rushing back to the tower to try and duplicate it. Baking is surprisingly easy for him, he likes how precise everything is.

 **Mantis** : Mantis likes going to the Natural History Museum with Drax, but she much prefers the art museums. When she can sneak a touch of the frame, she can tell the state of mind of the painter when they created it. To this end, her floor is covered with art that has feelings she liked behind them. Most of her pieces are prints, but if she finds a favorite when helping Pepper curate, she usually gets to keep it. Occasionally, she helps Bucky or Tony to sleep when they're having nightmares.

 **Peter Parker** : Peter shares his floor with Harley Keener. Like Pietro Maximoff, they're both pretty big gamers, and the three of them will often have smash bros tournaments. Peter's favorite prank to play is leaving the tiniest bit of sticky webbing somewhere, and then watching his hapless victim struggle to lift their phone or toothbrush. He wants to try it on Thor's hammer, but someone would have to lift it for him. School is still humming along; he and Harley agree they're very ready to be done with high school.

 **Harley Keener** : When he's not pranking, or gaming, or going to school, Harley can generally be found somewhere in R&D. Like Shuri, he wanders between floors but tends to stay away from magic. The two of them bounce ideas off of each other on a pretty regular basis. Harley also helps out at the center sometimes. Little kids love the chance to build their own potato guns apparently. He's vaguely nervous about college applications, but it isn't like he doesn't have a ton of people to use as references. He and Peter are Absolutely Not teaching Cooper Barton how to play pranks.

 **Carol Danvers** : Carol occasionally sits in on Darcy's culture sessions for Steve and Bucky, since she's still got a few gaps in her memory. She trains with Steve a lot, sparring and running and bickering over Army vs. Air Force. When Sam and Rhodey join in, everyone else leaves them to it. She, Gamora, Valkyrie, and Thor will sometimes sit around comparing experiences on various planets. Her floor is fairly sparse, but she does keep a picture of Mar-Vell on a side table. She never did ditch her taste for 90's rock.

 **Maria Rambeau** : It took a lot of coaxing and cajoling from Carol to get Maria to move herself and Monica up and into the tower, but once she started liasing for the Air Force in DC, the move made a lot more sense. Monica gets along great with Morgan Stark and the Barton kids, and there's never a shortage of babysitters. She and Rhodey often make the trip to DC together, which is when their Not Flirtationship starts. She doesn't necessarily spend a lot of time with the R&D people, but whenever someone creates some Cool New Flying Thing, she and Carol get first dibs.

 **Nebula:** Like Drax, Nebula prefers to train alone so she has a large gym on her own floor. The one exception is, sometimes, Gamora, who comes over and they go through endless drills together. Shuri has offered to make her programming less hackable, and she's considering letting her. She still has some obvious hangups about people poking around in her brain at all though, which Clint has been helping her get through. She likes football, and Tony buys her season tickets to both the Jets and Giants. She will sometimes watch soccer with Okoye as well.

 **Groot** : Groot discovers, to no one's surprise, that he has a green thumb, so his and Rocket's floor has plants everywhere. Mantis finds it soothing as well, and she and Groot like going to the botanical gardens together. Groot is also one of the tower's gamers, though his taste skews older thanks to Peter Quill's influence. Now that Nakia and Heimdall have the universal translator implant, he's happy to have a few more people to chat with.

 **Rocket** : Rocket grumbles about the plants, but honestly he's just happy that Groot is happy. He spends a lot of his time in the tower on the weapons floor of R&D. He'll also go to the park with Bucky sometimes and nap next to the Winter Soldier while he reads. Once or twice, he's dropped in to Sam's veterans meeting. He's considered the possibility that he might have PTSD, but he's pretty sure he's the only being like him in the galaxy so its a little hard to tell. Nonetheless, he agrees to let Helen Cho have a look in his brain to maybe figure it out.

 **Helen Cho** : Helen is on the medical R&D floors most of the time that she's in the tower. She'll also pop over to Drs Strange and Palmer's floor to read medical journals with them sometimes on the evenings. She does do a fair amount of meditating; she, Laura Barton, and May Parker practice yoga together sometimes. She's a contributing member of the tower book club. Her floor is decorated with various Chinese prints that Mantis had liked the feel of.

 **Betty** **Ross:** It took a while to convince Betty to come around to the idea of living in the tower. She and Bruce were just starting to get back to something approaching normal, at least for them. It was Jane and Christine's arrangements (separate bedroom for when she wants her space) that persuaded her in the end, and she's happy she let it. Betty is working with technology that's beyond state of the art. Her current work is focused on artificial limbs. She's been known to raid Jane's tea stash, though she isn't big on coffee.

 **Laura Barton:** Giving up the sprawling nature of Missouri for the city was a switch, but honestly, it would have been worth it for the school districts alone. Like Groot, Laura fills her home with plants to make her feel more at home; she is a frequent participant in botanical garden trips. She's Maria Rambeau and Pepper's go to for watching Monica and Morgan, and the Barton kids get along great with them. She's one of the tower's yogis, and she likes to cook and bake so she's good with helping Drax find ingredients. They still have the farmhouse, and generally go there when the kids have time off from school.

 **Pepper Potts:** Of all of the residences she and Tony maintain, the tower is, hands down, Pepper's favorite. The tower is what she and Tony built together. It is where Morgan is, where her friends are, where the original Rescue suit is stored. The tower is the one that feels like home. She's quite fond of the library floor, often curling up barefoot in a squashy armchair when she has a moment to herself, and her and Tony's floor has a fly-out window. She and Shuri have a running contest over who has more shoes, though Pepper goes stiletto where Shuri goes sneaker. She too, is one of the tea-drinkers.

 **Maria Hill:** Maria's floor is one of the lower residential ones; she likes being able to get out fairly quickly. Tony offered to build her a suit and a fly-out window, but she prefers steaming under her own power. She spends some time in the gym, and watches soccer with Okoye. Her main athletic love is baseball though, she's been a Yankees fan since she was a kid. Season tickets, she does let Tony buy. Occasionally Maria will chip in to Steve and Bucky's education. She plays a little guitar, and sometimes helps Quill learn a new song for Gamora.

 **Clint Barton:** Clint and Laura are spread out over two floors. The bottom is their family kitchen, living room, and dining room, along with storage for Clint's bows and a small shooting range. The top one is four bedrooms, all with ensuites. Nathaniel wasn't old enough for his own room when they moved in, but he'll be ready for it pretty soon. There's a wide airshaft that runs through their floors to the common floors so Clint can get around that way if he so chooses.

 **Natasha Romanov:** Natasha's floor has a truly impressive amount of storage space for all of her spy gadgets, guns, and other miscellaneous things. Her closet is filled to the brim with an assortment of wigs, faux piercings, and other disguise paraphernalia. She's one floor up from the Bartons, and Lila and Cooper are frequently found at Auntie Nat's place. She does her training in the main gym, usually with Gamora, Carol, and Okoye. Natasha does some liaison work in DC, on days when both she and Gamora go, they definitely end up in the gym. She is 100% with Okoye on the action movie train.

 **Thor:** Thor hasn't entirely moved out of New Asgard, he still has his place there with Korg and Meek and he tends to go there when Jane is away. In the tower, he sometimes joins the crew working to tie magic and science together. Other days, he just spars a lot with Steve. With Mantis' help, he found some artwork portraying old norse legends, though he keeps it fairly subtle for Jane's sake. He spends a decent amount of time at the UN; with Heimdall representing Asgard specifically, Thor and sometimes Gamora can speak more to broader interplanetary affairs.

 **Bruce Banner:** Bruce spends most of his time on the R&D floor devoted to neurological activity. Occasionally, he'll find something that dovetails with the Magic crew, which is always a neat feeling. Shuri spends a good portion of her days with him, and though she makes him feel like an idiot on occasion, they've done some fantastic work. Bruce is another person with his own kitchen on his and Betty's floor, he tends towards Indian cuisine from his time living there. He likes both coffee and tea, though he recently picked up a fondness for mate.

 **Steve Rogers:** Steve's got a picture of Peggy on an end table, which Bucky makes fun of him for endlessly. He has his art supplies set up near the windows so he can get the best view to draw, and he sometimes joins Central Park expeditions when he wants to sketch more nature. He deliberately does not have his own gym, wary of getting too far into his own head while he trains. He has quite the record collection, which the kids tease him about, but he really does think it sounds better. Maria Hill sometimes dances with him.

 **Tony Stark:** It was half on purpose, half by accident that all of these people moved in, but Tony wouldn't have it any other way. Like the Bartons, he and Pepper and Morgan have 2 floors to themselves. For them, the bottom floor is kitchen,living space, home offices, and suits. The upper story has their master suite, a bedroom for Morgan, and one more for "whatever happens," He's not sure how it happened, but he's the one who drops all of the younger school age kids off, and picks them up in the evening, at least a third of the time. 

(Public floors include a kitchen/living room, library, and gym. R&D floors include a couple devoted to magic/science mixing, a couple for medical work-including one specifically devoted to neurological research-, one for general tech, one for suit development, and Hope's private lab)


End file.
